total drama cartoon philly world tour
by hardinkphilly
Summary: k
1. Chapter 1

philly last season timmy beat rigby and won the millon

philly this time we are going around the world

bus comes and cosmo comes out

cosmo great to be back

rigby comes out

rigby you wont win god why did i have to lose last season

bloo comes out

bloo last season was really bad for me this season wont

jenny comes out

jenny hello everyone i intend to win again

grim and spongebob come out

zim dib katz aand squidward come out

edward lazlo wanda mordocai and gir come out

danny and patsy come out and the bus leaves

lazlo hey patsy

patsy hello

danny stoked to be here man

the teams will soon be formed

philly but first you will all go in this trailer two really the winners get to stay in the good one the losers get stay in the damenged

okay 3 teams

dib katz grim spongebob gir and wanda on the gold mat you are team awesome

danny edward squidward zim rigby and mordocai on the blue mat you are team cool

bloo lazlo patsy jenny cosmo on the red mat you are team ulitmate

well we well get there soon


	2. italin pizza

in the trailer

danny is alone in the kitchen

he sees something

danny whats that

it goes in his mouth and posses him

demon danny i will rule this season and win

in the office

philly everyone out

philly our first challenge takes place in italy and the challenge is to avoid bieng eaten by giant pizza

everyone runs away

lazlo jenny your hot

jenny sorry but im already dating ... two people

patsy stay away from my man

jenny he likes me

patsy glares at lazlo who blushes

zim and rigby run up

zim bitch stay away from my women

rigby shes mine

zim no

they fight as motherfuckerdie plays in the background

zim and rigby just stay away

x

philly the pizza is to big to be controled by one guy so i broght two of my friends

tajjir hey

xaiver sup losers

it takes team awesome

team awesome loses

wanda aw man

katz wanda why did you not just wish us out of the way idiot

the team glares at her

team cool loses team ulitame goes to the trailer for winners team cool goes to the first side of the losers but team awesome goes to elimantion

x

the bags goes to

katz spongebob gir grim and

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

..

..

..

...

.

..

dib

wanda aw man

she jumps off

x

loser trailer

zim wakes up and relaseis there is a window that you can see philly driveing he is watching danny turn into a demon philly stops for gas zim gets out and takes the dvd

zim so juicey laughs


	3. jersey baby

philly last time wanda was voted out

loser trailer

zim is hideing trying to find an aliance meber

squidward is going to leave anyway edward can not keep a secret mordocai is rude so that leaves his arch enmey rigby

zim brings him over there

rigby what do you want

zim i want to show you this

they watch danny become a demon

rigby ... wow

zim aliance ?

rigby fine

they shake hands

in the winners cabin nobody is happy

jenny is yelling at patsy cuz patsy thinks she likes laslo

bloo and cosmo are fighting'

cosmo you have a thing for wanda

bloo i just said she was pretty

x

philly we are at new jersey and the challenge is to take care of my brother brandon

brandon makes baby noises

philly pick one person from the team to take care of him

team awesome katz

team cool danny

team ulitame lazlo

katz puts out a spider

philly no!

danny makes a huge scream

and laslo does tricks

philly brandon who did the best

brandon points to lazlo

philly who worst

brandon points to katz

katz what!?

philly katz is out

elimantion

katz jumps out


	4. hide the rock

philly last time on total drama katz left

x

danny demon i shall rule the competion

in danny head

danny is chained to a rock

danny some body help

x

philly we are in the alsaka

philly the challenge is to hide you rock and find the others

x

team awesome

dib i think i have a plan where to hide it

gir im going to the bathroom

gir leaves

dib under water

they put it there

gir comes back

x

x

team cool

danny demon im leader and i say we hide it in this igloo

edward who made you the boss

squidward hes not i am

mordcai ya right im the leader

zim they are fighting like idiots

rigby i know lets just put it there

they put in the igloo killing 3 men

x

team ulitmae

bloo we hide it in plain site so the others will think we hid it

laslo good idea

patsy yes it is

cosmo good team work

jenny ya

x

philly times up

the teams look

gir hey there it is

spongebob no thats our

gir breaks it

team awesome must vote someone out

dib why gir why

grim your stupid mon

gir i was at the bathroom sorry

but who will go in the winners trailer

squidward there it is

squidward breaks it

zim and rigby fight acidebtally killing themsleves

rigby and zim float to heaven

zim you killed us rigby

rigby you killed us zim

they come back to life

zim what the ..

rigby how

philly im writeing the story i decide any ways team cool wins team ulitame get 2nd place team awesome votes someone out

x

the barfbags go to grim and spongebob

grim yes mon

spongebob yay

dib and gir they final barfbag goes to

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

..

...

...

...

dib

dib yes

gir no !

philly gir the time has come

gir jumps off


	5. china food

philly last rime gir made a mistake and left

x

danny demon nothing can stop me nothin

rigby except us

zim we know your a demon

danny demon you two wont get passed me

x

in dannys head

danny is runnin to the control of the brain

x

philly we our at china and this is a eat of challenge

frist up a a salad made with panda

dib throws up

next a hot dogg made with real dog soon only

rigby squidward bloo grim and mordocai were left

mordocai and rigby vomit

than grim

squidward vs bloo the winner is

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

...

.

..

bloo

team ulitame wins

team cool gets second

team awesome goes to elimantion ... again

dib who was the last one for us standing

spongebob it was grim

grim sorry mon

x

the first barf bag goes to spongebob

dib grim it goes to

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

dib

dib i knew it

grim you made a bad choice mon


	6. animals

x

danny demon my frst trick is to ...win ! ha ha

x

philly we our at calfornaia

your challenge capture your own animal

team awesome a beaver

team cool a squrriel

team ulitame a duck

now go !

x

team awesome

dib so spongebob were the last two on the team

spongebob i guess so

dib alliance

spongebob sure i see it

the beaver ataacks them

x

team cool

squidward we can just pass edward as a duck

edward IM A PLAYTPUS !

zim i think thats it

rigby ya it is grabs it

x

team ulitame

bloo i bet a squriell will be easy

lazlo maybe

patsy i hop we win agian

jenny me too

patsy i did not talk to you

jenny im alowed to speak

cosmo wait ! i wish for a squirell

a squriell comes in his hand

cosmo lets go

x

team ulitame gets there

bloo yes we won

danny check again

patsy would not of happend if jenny would shut up

jenny you shut up

team cool wins team ulitame gets second and team awesome whereever they are gets last

they show up

philly look what finally washed up

in the loser traileer

philly im disapointed you did not evern catch the beaver

dib we almost died

spongebob ya

philly tie breaker rockpapper sicssors

dib and spongebob rock paper sicssors shoot !

spongebob threw paper dib threw sicssors

philly dib wins spongebob is out

spongebob jumps out


	7. double greece

x

danny will anyone beat me i doubt it

x

philly welcome to greece

zim you really picked here out of all the places

philly today will be a double elimantion 2 loseing teams

rigby aint gonna be me

philly pick 1 fighter for each team

x

team awesome

dib looked around nobody but him he stood in the ring

x

team cool

rigby i will go

zim obviosly me

danny me

edward me

squidward me

mordocai walked in the ring

x

team ulitame

jenny i was built for this moment

patsy ya right

jenny walked in the ring

x

jenny vs mordocai vs dib

jenny easyly punched dib and mordocai out

team ulitame wins

x

team awesome

dib im out

philly sort of

dib sighed and jumped off

x

team cool

the barf bags goes to edward squidward zim and rigby

danny mordocai the final barf bag goes to

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

..

.

.

.

.

its a tie

danny whats the tiebreaker

a push off

the first one pushed off is elimanted

mordocai its in the bag

danny pushes him off

philly mordo and dib are out and team awesome is no more two teams left who will win find out next time

votes

3 mordo danny squidward edward

3 danny mordcai zim rigby


	8. africa

x

jenny he likes me

patsy your lieing

lazlo stop fighting!

bloo relax we won last challenge

cosmo ya !

bloo i guess team awesome wasnt so awesome

x

philly hope you like africa the challenge is too dig a hole and see if you can atracct a animal

x

team cool

squidward something really big we have it in the bag

danny i think we will win im confident

squidward i know what to do throws edward in hole

edward hey !

zim the wont allow this

squidward yes they will

rigby if they dont your out

x

team ulitimate

bloo what will we do

jenny lets throw this throws a deer in the hole

x

philly checks the holes

philly why is edward in the hole ?

edward talk to mister wise squid

squidward sorry

philly team ulitamewins

x

the barf bags goes to zim rigby and danny

edward and squidward the final barfbag goes to

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

..

.

..

.

.

edward

edward yes i knew it

squidward whatever you will always lost now

squidward jumps off


	9. water sabotage

xaiver last time squidward left yes im hosting this episode while philly is getting a grammy award

x

x

rigby next time vote off danny okay

edward sure

zim yes 3 to 1 no chance of winning

x

xaiver we are at egypt

zim hey xaiver

xaiver zim whats up man

rigby wheres philly

xaiver he is getting a grammy award so im hosting your whole team jumps in the nile river and the first one to come up with the key wins it for there team

x

underwater team cool

rigby where do you think the key is

edward probley in the ground

zim sure we will look there

they look for it cept danny who has fish food and sees a crocdile perfect!

x

underwater team ulitame

patsy and jenny fight

lazlo feels guilty

cosmo and bloo talk

cosmo they need to relax

bloo i know take a chill pill

x

team cool

danny poured fish food on edward zim and rigby

danny try and vote me off now

a croclidle eats them cept danny he spits out the key !

cosmo there is the key

he tries to pull it off danny

danny stop

cosmo hand it over

danny punches cosmo in the face

danny runs away

bloo sorry man

laslo it kewl man

cosmo wait ! i wish i had the key

the key was in cosmos hand now they swam to the sand

danny what !? where is it

team ulitame wins

x

everyone was wet and rigby and edward and zim were in casts

xaiver ill read the ...

danny wait i need to go to the bathroom

danny does not do that he does something else

danny comes back laughing

xaiver the first vote goes to ... edward

the next vote goes to danny

the next vote goes to edward

the 3 beside danny what !?

the final vote goes to

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

./

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

edward

edward points to rigby and zim

edward tradeitors

rigby it was not me

zim or me

edward jumps out


	10. kangroos

x

zim how did this happen

rigby yeah it was 3 to how did he leave

danny idiots i swicthed the votes

zim and rigby gasp

x

philly came out showing off his grammy award

philly we are in alustala you guys have to pick one person to beat up a kangroo

x

team cool

zim not me

rigby not me

danny me runs up to one

x

team ulitame

lazlo get along

jenny im going

patsy you will lose

bloo me or you

cosmo its me

runs up to one

x

2 hours later

danny is rocking it cosmo is getting his ass kicked

philly enough team cool wins

x

cosmo im scared

philly inside the kangrooes were xaiver and tajier

they will read votes

xaiver first vote goes to jenny

tajiir next vote for patsy

xaiver next vote for patsy

tajjir next vote for jenny

philly the final vote goes to

.

.

..

..

.

.

..

.

...

..

..

.

..

.

.

..

..

..

.

..

.

.

.

...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

jenny!

patsy yes!

jenny no!

jenny jumps off

laslo is gulity

votes

3 jenny laslo patsy cosmo

2 patsy jenny bloo


	11. japanese suprise

zim i can not belive they voted off my girl

rigby i know im gonna make them pay

zim she is my women

rigby no mine

zim no more aliance

rigby fine by me

they run away

danny walked up to bloo

danny hey

bloo we are on diffrent teams

danny i know but i what a aliance

bloo okay

danny walked away underhis breath sayin with a friend like me who needs enimes

x

philly he we are

cosmo were back at china

philly this is japan acutally

lazlo awesome

patsy indded

philly but i must warn you this challenge is really dangerous and your on your own cuz now its the merge!

lazlo yes first time

patsy me too

philly your challenge get in a huge ball and go through forest of doom witch none has surived

everyone gulped

x

rigby and zim were trying to get each other killed

danny idiots

cosmo this is firggin easy

bloo this is awesome

lazlo is about to be eatin by a wolf

but patsy saves him

lazlo thank you

patsy your welcome

philly everyone madeit but its a tie between rigby and cosmo for immunty

they both get it

x

philly lets see 1 votes for bloo

bloo what!?

philly 2 votes for danny

danny i knew it

philly and 4 votes for

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

zim!

zim this is unacceptle

zim jumps off

votes

4 zim danny rigby bloo patsy

2 danny cosmo lazlo

1 bloo zim


	12. tacoes

x

rigby its good zim is out

danny ya but wait till when your out

x

in danny head

danny im so close i cna taste it

x

philly hope you like mexcico cuz he we are

xaiver im going to test the tacoes

rigby try mine

xaiver this is crap !

danny not mine

xaiver this is okay

lazlo hope its good

xaiver it is

patsy mines too

xaiver muh so so

bloo mines will win

xaiver ooh i like this

cosmo mines will not be good

xaiver chokes

philly XAIVER !

philly helped his best friend

who gets winner trailer

xaiver bloo!

who will leave

xaiver cosmo!

cosmo aw man jumps off


	13. nowhere

philly we will not go anywhere i had 2 poll on profile who is out its rigby and patsy


	14. final 3

philly welcome to the final 3 in detriot

eminem comes up

eminem yo you assholes best get out of here

philly 0_0

danny 0_0

lazlo 0_0

bloo 0_0

in danny head

danny i give up see ya he dissapears

x

philly last one in trailer leaves

philly makes it danny makes it and bloo makes it

lazlo NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

the trailer leaves

eminem lets go faggot

lazlo 0_0


	15. finale

philly we started with 16 now only 2 remain bloo a nice frinedly compieter and danny a evil rude compieter

danny and bloo awoke in the ocean

bloo where are we

danny dont worry bout that worry bout loseing to me

bloo gulped

they made it to shore

philly you are in my birthcontry pureto rico

the losers are here

on bloo side was everyone

on danny side was not at all shocking nobody

bloo laughed

danny idiot

philly are helpers this season xaiver and tajjir are going to choose sides

they sit on danny side

danny finaly ! somebody smart

philly and now introudiceing cartoonforever88

cartoon 88 wow glad to be here

katz im not glad to have you here

cartoon 88 thats it !

88 kicked him in the nuts

katz i ... wish ... you ... hadnt ... done ... that

88 just did punk

philly okay break it up 88 choose a side

88 okay sits on bloo side

88 im sorry for chokeing you last month dib

dib its cool

they shake hands

zim who would make up with him

rigby shut up zim

philly the challenge is to run up this 1000 feet moutain

danny and bloo stared at philly after hereing him say 1000

danny and bloo start running

danny still running when you no you wont win

bloo shut up i can win

danny you CAN but you wont

bloo arggh

bloo punches danny in the leg

danny ow!

danny punches bloo in the face gives him a purple nurple and kickes him in the nuts

bloo i only hit you once

8 hours later danny and bloo were so beat up by eachother the started crawling

danny just give up

bloo never !

danny you wont win your two weak

bloo WELL YOUR JUST A SELFISH UGLY DUMB NOBODY WHO THINKS HE CAN WIN THIS GAME BUT CANT CUZ YOUR JUST A DUMB VILLAIN!

danny is shocked

philly oh snap

danny gave bloo the hardest punch in history

bloo started wimpering

danny baby gonna cry ?

bloo started crying

but bloo kicked danny in the nuts and ran to the top

but danny grabed him

danny not so fast

danny trew bloo off the cliff

danny made it to the top

philly danny wins total drama cartoon philly world tour

danny i knew it

88 got so mad he grabbed 10 coconuts somehow flew up to the top

88 you dont deserve it

88 dropped them on danny who fell of the cilff and in the sewer

philly huh? looks like he forgot his money

88 ill take it

philly whatever

88 took it

88 now im rich

bloo im so ashamed

88 dont be its okay

bloo thanks

philly next season will be better find out next time


End file.
